Opera Yumi / Save The Farm / Pen Pal
Opera Yumi, Save the Farm, and Pen Pal all make up the sixth episode in the first season of Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. They premiered on December 17, 2004. Recap Opera Yumi Madame Blubbery, a woman from Yumi's past, tries to take her back as an opera singer. From there, she reveals that opera is boring that she gave it up to join Puffy AmiYumi. When she tries to take Yumi away, she uses a magic whistle to bring her back. Madame reminds Yumi that rock music is terrible and opera is good. Soon, she is back in opera, and the hit of the shows. Ami is convinced something is up with Yumi, so she decides to investigate the cause and bring Yumi back. She and Kaz goes to watch Yumi perform as a pirate that night. Yumi does well, until she breaks the whistle that put her in a trance, snapping herself out, freeing her from her clutches. She breaks free and together the duo reunite to give them a performance, to which Madame loves after all. The episode ends with the duo performing and a woken-up Kaz who didn't know what was going on. Save the Farm The band and Kaz goes off to the old Happy Acres farm for much needed rest and relaxation. But as they got there, they notice that the owner of Happy Acres, Farmer Zeke is on the verge of bankruptcy and selling it to Eldwin Blair. He reveals the animals aren't working like they used to. Edwin plots to turn the farm into a used car lot. Ami and Yumi are shocked by this, and they vow to stop him from buying the farm. The girls have a plan to save their hangout by working there, from plowing the fields by themselves literally, to swatting the crows away, but all the time put in could not save the farm and Farmer Zeke had no chance but to sell the farm to Edwin. But then, Yumi has an idea to save the farm: By doing what they do best. The girls, Farmer Zeke and Kaz play their music to bring the magic of the farm back to life. Edwin is upset that his car lot is ruined and his plan is foiled. Farmer Zeke rewards the group as a thank you for saving the farm with a pig, four boxes of fudge, and the milking machine. The milking machine tries to milk Kaz's head, while Yumi challenges Ami's pig to a fudge-eating contest and the episode ends. Pen Pal Yumi is practicing guitar with the cats when Ami barges in, saying that she has a letter from her pen pal, Pierre. Yumi asks who he is, to which she replies that he is her pen pal from Paris. She says that his letters are scented with a mystery special scent. Yumi sniffs it and gets disgusted, to which Ami sniffs it and describes it as a nice scent. Ami mentions that Pierre is a poet and reads of his poems. Yumi gets disturbed by saying it is a pasta poem that tugs heartstrings. Then she is delighted that he is coming to visit, to her excitement. Delighted that she is going to meet the prince of her dreams, Ami fantasizes what her prince would be like, and the day they would spend. Toward the end of her fantasy, she unwittingly kisses Kaz. Yumi and the cats giggled, to which she asked what happened and Kaz replied to what the commotion was about. Ami hears the honk of the taxi cab, and is delighted to finally meet her prince. But when he came out, Ami found out that he was a nerd from Paris, Idaho. Ami is disgusted by who he really is. Pierre bought a french potato toy for Ami, to which she says must be a mistake. She also asks about the letters and the scent to which he replied was the ointment he put on his chest. Ami is delighted to finally meet her pen pal, but Ami makes excuses such as Kaz never allowing them to anywhere. Pierre is delighted that they are spending the day together, to Ami's regret. Their day begins at the library, to Ami's disappointment. Pierre has a stack of books and says he loves reshelfing books in his spare time. Ami tries to ask if they could do something else but gets shushed, saying that she should whisper. The books fall on Ami and clutter on her. Pierre says that he could only afford those books, to which Ami says he could put them on her library card. Later, at the Beetle Mania, Pierre tells Ami about the collection of beetles he wanted to share with Ami, to which they swarm on her pigtails and mix them with their saliva to create a unique nest for their young. She runs off, and later that day, they are at the arcade to play games. Ami is excited over what game they should play, to which Pierre suggested video chess. Ami tries to stop him, but it was too late as Pierre spends it all for 450 matches to which she gets horrified. After their date, Pierre is delighted about the time they spent together, and he has one more surprise for Ami. Before he could do that, Ami breaks up with him, saying that he wasn't what she expected. Pierre almost forgets the surprise which Ami thought was for her. Ami finally accepts that Pierre might not be so bad, but Pierre says the surprise was for Yumi. Just as he decides to show it to Yumi, she gets so grossed out that she boots him out of the bus. Ami doesn't feel bad and asks if she wanted another pen pal and the episode ends. Trivia * These are the first appearances of Jang Keng and Tekirai, Farmer Zeke, Edwin Blair, and Pierre. * In the Japanese dub of Save the Farm, Farmer Zeke is called "Ojiisan" (おじいさん). * In Opera Yumi, Yumi's opera singing voice is provided by Karen Hartman. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes